Gastrointestinal cancer represent one of the major reasons for tumor related death in the United States. Current treatment options are limited to surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy and molecular targeted therapy and new treatment options are urgently needed. We completed enrollment of patients in two studies: - 11-C-0181. In this study we tested the effect of single agent Trc105 in patients with HCC, who progressed on sorafenib. - 12-C-0187 ISIS 183750 in combination with Irinotecan in patents who progressed standard of care in colon cancer. We continued to enroll: 11-C-0102 Sorafenib and TRC105 in HCC 1st line treatment with a combination of sorafenib+the vascular targeting agent Trc105 in patients with HCC. This study will go into phase II. 13-C-0120 anti-CTLA4 & ablative therapy Here we test the combination of ablative therapies (RFA/Tace) in combination with anti-CTLA4. 13-C-0009 NPC-1C Gem in Pancreatic Ca This is a multicenter study testing the combination of NPC1, an Ab directed against a glycosylated form of Muc5A in pancreatic cancer in combination with gemcitabine + abraxane in patients who progressed on FOLFIRINOX. In addition we perform clinical research on patients with the aim to develop new protocols. These studies include a meta-analysis on first and second line treatment in heaptobiliary cancer as well as studies on fibrolamellar HCC and an analysis of the SEER database on patients with HCC.